NARUTO PEWARIS 15 KLAN
by Akira Ryu Kaze
Summary: Naruto si Jinchuriki Kyubi boleh saja dibenci banyak orang tapi tidak sedikit pula yang mencintai dan menyayanginya. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya? Mari kita cari tahu.
1. Serangan Kyubi dan Adopsi

**NARUTO PEWARIS 15 KLAN**

 **Chapter 1 : Serangan Kyubi dan Adopsi**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Ini adalah fanfiction ketiga saya yang mungkin hanya akan ada dalam versi Bahasa Indonesia saja, semoga ini tidak terlalu buruk dengan adanya alur cerita yang tak jelas dan tata bahasa yang buruk**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan multi kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya belum ada, dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Pewaris 15 Klan" : Orang berkata

 _'Pewaris 15 Klan'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Pewaris 15 Klan"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Pewaris 15 Klan'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Malam hari di desa Konohagakure. Tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober merupakan malam yang biasa, penduduk masih banyak yang beraktivitas di luar rumah dan bersenang-senang tanpa kekhawatiran.

Tiba-tiba udara berubah menjadi dingin dan desa menjadi sunyi lalu terdengar suara B **oom...** Dan diikuti oleh kemunculan sosok raksasa dalam bentuk rubah berekor sembilan di ujung desa.

 **"Grrrr..."** terdengar suara geraman mahluk raksasa itu dan diikuti dengan hentakan salah satu kaki depannya yang langsung menghancurkan salah satu bangunan yang ada dihadapannya. Kesembilan ekornya bergerak liar kesana kemari menghancurkan semua yang dikenainya. Semua penduduk panik dan berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

"Itu Kyubi no Kitsune, cepat laporkan ke Sandaime Hokage!" teriak salah satu ninja berseragam Jonin memberi perintah kepada teman-temannya. "Yang lain ikut denganku, kita harus menahannya sebisa mungkin sampai Sandaime dan Yondaime tiba!" dan semua ninja itu bergerak menuju lokasi mahluk raksasa yang sedang mengamuk itu.

 **...**

"Semua Chunin dan Genin bertugas mengungsikan penduduk. Jonin dan ANBU akan menghadapi Kyubi, jangan sampai mencapai pusat desa. Usahakan bertahan hingga Minato-kun datang dengan rencananya" perintah Sandaime Hokage yang sudah siap dengan pakaian tempurnya. Dengan sedikit protes dari para Chunin dan Genin, kemudian Hiruzen dan yang lainnya mulai bergerak.

Begitulah semua ninja bertarung melawan mahluk buas itu, yang tentunya suatu pertarungan yang tak seimbang. Dengan hanya sekali kibasan salah satu ekor raksasa rubah itu, puluhan shinobi dan kunoichi terlempar dan terluka bahkan ada yang langsung tewas.

Dalam situasi yang sulit dan berbahaya itu terdengar teriakan salah satu Jonin "Itu Yondaime-sama!". Ketika semua memandang kearah Monumen Hokage tampak seorang berjubah putih dan berambut pirang berdiri diatas salah satu patung kepala itu, dialah Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage. Kyubi yang sepertinya menyadari kedatangan Yondaime Hokage ini segera membuka mulut, mengumpulkan chakra kemudian menembakkan bijuudama kearah sang Yondaime Hokage.

Ketika bijuudama itu menghampiri pria berambut pirang ini, dengan menghadangkan Kunai Hiraishin di tangannya sambil berkata " **Jikukan Kekkai** (Pelindung Ruang dan Waktu)" maka serangan bola chakra itu tiba-tiba menghilang sedangkan di kejauhan terlihat cahaya terang dengan suara ledakan yang keras.

"Aku harus berhati-hati dalam memindahkan serangan sebesar itu" gumam Minato agak keras. Baru saja selesai ucapan sang Yondaime Hokage, tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul orang berpakaian hitam dan memakai topeng sebelumnya dan berkata "Akulah lawanmu!". kemudian orang ini langsung menyerang, memaksa sang Hokage menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu untuk menghindar dan menghilang. "Sial, dia cepat sekali!" ucap orang berpakaian hitam ini kemudian di ikut lenyap dari atas kepala patung Monumen Hokage itu.

 **xxx Hutan di Luar Konoha xxx**

Muncul dan terjatuh di dekat Kunai Hiraishin yang ada di depan rumah persembunyian itu, Minato segera bangkit begitu menyadari orang bertopeng itu telah berhasil menyusulnya.

 _'Dia menggunakan Jikukan Ninjutsu untuk menyusulku dan dia bisa mengendalikan Kyubi serta bisa keluar masuk segel pelindung Konoha. Jangan-jangan dia...'_ pikir Minato, kemudian sang Yondaime berkata "Apakah kau Madara Uchiha? Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Hokage, orang bertopeng itu membuka tudung kepalanya sambil berkata "Siapa aku tidaklah penting. Mengapa aku melakukan semua ini? Mungkin aku cuma iseng atau aku sengaja atau aku ingin memulai suatu perang. Entahlah!". Begitu orang ini selesai berkata begitu, dia lalu memasang borgol berantai dikedua tangannya.

Ketika sang Yondaime Hokage menyerang dengan tusukan Kunai Hiraishin, orang bertopeng itu menjadi transparan sehingga serangan Minato menembusnya. Tepat setelah serangan sang Hokage menembus tubuhnya, orang bertopeng ini kembali menjadi nyata hingga hampir saja Minato terikat rantai ditangannya jika tidak menghindar dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Dalam keadaan berlutut membelakangi musuhnya Minato berpikir _'Jadi dia menghindar dengan menjadi transparan, lalu dia memadatkan tubuhnya untuk menyerang. Kalau begitu orang yang bisa menyerang dengan dua serangan yang cepat akan memenangkan pertarungan ini"_. Berdiri dan menghadap orang bertopeng itu, Minato kemudian berlari menyerang.

Tepat di depan lawannya sang Hokage membuat Rasengan dan melemparkan Kunai Hiraishin di tangan kirinya. Kunai itu menembus orang bertopeng itu, begitu orang itu akan menyentuh tubuh Minato, sang Hokage menghilang dan muncul dibelakang orang itu lalu segera menghantamkan Rasengan di tangan kanannya ke punggung lawannya sekaligus membuat Segel Hiraishin disana.

Dalam keadaan terluka si orang bertopeng melompat mundur, tapi tiba-tiba Minato muncul di hadapannya dan menghantamkan Fuinjutsu ke tubuh orang ini. " **Keiyaku Fuin** (Segel Pembebas). Jadi kau bermaksud membebaskan Kyubi dariku rupanya!?" ucap orang bertopeng itu.

Mendengar itu sang Yondaime Hokage berkata "Aku sudah melakukannya, dengan ini Kyubi bukan milikmu lagi", setelah ucapannya selesai Minato segera menghilang. Pastinya dia ingin segera kembali ke Konoha yang sangat dia cemaskan keadaannya.

 **xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Begitu muncul kembali di Konoha dan langsung menghadapi Kyubi, Minato segera melakukan segel tangan lalu menepukkan tangannya ke tanah dan berkata " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamabunta** (Jurus Pemanggilan : Gamabunta)". Selanjutnya sang Yondaime Hokage terangkat ke udara oleh kemunculan katak berwarna merah dengan rompi biru dan menghisap pipa besar, dialah Bos Kuchiyose Katak Gamabunta.

Sang Hokage kemudian berkata "Tolong tahan dia sebentar, Gamabunta-sama. Kita harus memindahkannya keluar dari desa". Melihat kedepan Gamabunta kemudian berkata **"Ini akan sulit, Minato"** , kemudian dia melompat dan berhasil memegang kedua kaki depan Kyubi. **"Cepatlah aku tak akan bisa bertahan terlalu lama, Minato"** teriak katak merah itu, kejap berikutnya Minato, Gamabunta dan Kyubi menghilang dari tempat itu.

Melihat Minato, Gamabunta dan Kyubi menghilang, sang Sandaime Hokage, para Jonin dan ANBU yang tadinya bertarung melawan rubah ekor sembilan itu segera mengejar untuk membantu.

 **xxx Hutan di Luar Konoha xxx**

Ketika sang Sandaime dan para ninja itu berhasil melacak keberadaan Minato serta tiba di tempat itu, mereka melihat sang Yondaime dan seorang perempuan bertarung melawan Kyubi. Tapi begitu Hiruzen mencoba maju lebih jauh ternyata dia terhalang sesuatu, "Sebuah segel penghalang, jadi Minato dan Kushina bermaksud menghabisi Kyubi sendiri" gumam Hiruzen yang didengar oleh para anak buahnya.

Ternyata sang Yondaime Hokage memindahkan Kyubi ke kawasan hutan dekat rumah persembunyian tadi yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, untuk menghindari jatuhnya lebih banyak korban di desa. Gamabunta sendiri sudah tidak terlihat di tempat ini, sepertinya sudah kembali ke tempatnya di Myobukuzan.

"Biar aku menyegelnya kembali kedalam tubuhku, Minato-kun" ucap wanita berambut merah yang tak lain Kushina Uzumaki itu. Wanita ini dengan susah payah mempertahankan rantai chakranya yang mengikat dan menahan Kyubi yang terus berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahannya lagi, Kushina-chan. Aku akan menyegelnya kedalam tubuh Naruto, pasti suatu saat nanti dia akan butuh kekuatan ini" jawab Minato teringat akan pertarungannya dengan orang bertopeng sebelumnya. Begitu sang Yondaime menepukkan tangannya ke tanah, maka di hadapan mereka muncul altar penyegelan dengan bayi Naruto di tengahnya.

"Tapi Naruto akan dibenci dan dijauhi serta kesepian, Minato-kun" bantah Kushina ingat akan kesusahan dan kesedihan masa kecilnya setelah menjadi Jinchuriki Kyubi no Kitsune.

Selagi kedua suami istri ini berdebat, Kyubi yang sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang Yondaime Hokage segera mengayunkan salah satu cakarnya kearah bayi Naruto. Melihat hal ini kedua suami istri itu dengan reflek menghadang cakar itu, sehingga mengenai dan menembus perut mereka berdua.

Sadar dengan keadaan mereka berdua Minato segera berkata kepada istrinya "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Kushina-chan. Sampaikan pesan-pesanmu pada putra kita, setelah itu aku akan menyegel semuanya kedalam tubuh Naruto!".

Selagi sang istri memberikan pesan-pesannya pada putra mereka, sang Yondaime Hokage segera membuat satu kage bunshin dan memanggil seekor katak. "Serahkan kunci segel itu pada Jiraiya-sensei. Suatu saat Naruto akan memerlukannya jika dia sudah siap mengendalikan chakra Kyubi" ucap Minato kepada katak itu. Segera setelah menjawab **"Percayakan saja padaku"** ,katak itu segera menghilang.

Ketika tiba saatnya dia memberi pesan, Minato hanya berkata "Pesanku kau harus mengingat kata-kata ibumu, Naruto". Melihat Minato menganggukkan kepala, kage bunshinnya segera melakukan segel tangan dan berkata " **Hakke Fuin** (Segel Lima Jari). Setelah segel tangan itu selesai dan nama jurus itu disebutkan maka sosok rubah ekor sembilan itu terhisap kedalam tubuh Naruto, dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Kushina, Minato dan kage bunshinnya juga ikut lenyap.

Tak lama setelah proses penyegelan itu selesai, Hiruzen Sarutobi serta beberapa orang Jonin dan ANBU bisa melangkah maju yang berarti penghalang tadi telah hilang. Begitu sampai disamping altar tempat bayi Naruto berada dia segera menggendongnya sambil mengamati keadaan sang bayi. Ketika mengalihkan perhatian ke sekelilingnya, dalam hatinya sang Sandaime membatin _'Dimana Minato dan Kushina tadi? Jika mereka memang tewas dimana mayat mereka?'_.

Setelah cukup lama memandang berkeliling Hiruzen Sarutobi kemudian berkata "ANBU, periksa tempat ini. Pastikan tidak ada bagian yang terlewatkan dan laporkan segera hasilnya padaku!". Tanpa menjawab apa-apa ninja-ninja bertopeng itu langsung menyebar melaksanakan tugas. Setelah para ANBU itu menghilang sang Sandaime berkata pada para Jonin yang ikut dengannya "Kita segera kembali ke desa!" kemudian mereka semua bergerak kearah Konoha.

Setelah kejadian malam ini, malam tanggal 10 Oktober di desa Konohagakure bukan lagi malam yang biasa. Malam tanggal 10 Oktober akan diingat sebagai malam bencana atau malam pembantaian dan kepedihan.

 **...**

Pagi telah datang, kini semua bisa melihat dengan jelas kerusakan parah yang di derita Konohagakure. Sampai saat ini keberadaan Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya belum diketahui bahkan hasil investigasi ANBU pun nihil. Ini membuat Hiruzen Sarutobi berkesimpulan bahwa Minato dan Kushina memang telah tewas.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Ruang Pertemuan xxx**

Sebuah pertemuan dewan desa diadakan secara mendadak di Gedung Hokage. Semua Tetua desa, Ketua Klan ninja, para Pimpinan Divisi dan Ketua Klan sipil desa hadir dalam pertemuan darurat ini. Pertemuan ini diadakan untuk membahas langkah pembangunan kembali desa dan tentu saja menentukan siapa pimpinan desa selanjutnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang dengan tewasnya Yondaime Hokage? Karena Minato-kun belum menentukan penggantinya sebagai Hokage, Sandaime-sama" tanya laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan berkacamata itu. Dia adalah Homura Mitokado, salah satu Tetua desa yang dulunya teman satu tim Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Danzo Shimura, laki-laki tua yang sebelah wajahnya diperban dan tangan kanan yang tak terlihat itu mendehem beberapa kali lalu berkata "Sebaiknya kita memilihnya sekarang, aku akan mengajukan di...".

"Tidak perlu!" ucap sang Sandaime Hokage memotong kata-kata saingan abadinya itu. "Aku yang akan kembali menjabat sebagai Hokage untuk sementara, hingga ada yang siap melanjutkan ' **Tekad Api** ' sebagai Godaime Hokage" sambung sang Shinobi no Kami setelah semua yang hadir menatapnya.

"Apakah kau sanggup mengemban tugas itu kembali? Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang ingin pensiun agar bisa bersantai, Hiruzen" tanya Koharu Utatane, seorang Tetua desa perempuan dengan rambut abu-abu yang disanggul.

"Tentu saja aku masih sanggup, Koharu. Lagipula dengan tewasnya Biwako-chan, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan!" jawab Sarutobi dengan rasa sedih yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan mengingat mendiang istrinya yang ikut tewas saat membantu persalinan Kushina tadi malam.

"Baiklah, Hiruzen. Kau bisa mengambil posisi itu lagi, tapi jika kau terlalu lemah jangan salahkan jika aku bertindak!" ucap Danzo memandang sang Sandaime dengan menyipitkan matanya yang cuma sebelah itu.

Melihat tidak ada anggota pertemuan yang tidak setuju atau protes, Homura kemudian berkata "Masalah selanjutnya adalah pembangunan desa yang akan segera di mulai. Hi Daimyo sudah menyetujui dan akan membantu tentang dana pembangunan itu, kita harus membuat daftar anggarannya".

"Kita harus memperkuat pertahanan desa dengan mengurangi ninja yang dikirim melakukan misi diluar desa. Jangan sampai desa lain melihat kelemahan kita dan memulai penyerangan" ucap Danzo yang mulai timbul rasa khawatirnya akan keamanan desanya ini.

"Kita tetap akan mengirim ninja untuk misi diluar desa untuk mengumpulkan dana, Danzo" ucap Hiruzen yang membuat Danzo mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Sebelum laki-laki tua bermata satu itu bicara, sang Hokage mendahului berkata "Untuk menjaga keamanan desa, aku ingin kau menyerahkan daftar anggota ANBU dari NE yang diam-diam kau operasikan dibelakangku dan Minato, Danzo!". Ucapan terakhir ini membuat Danzo terkejut dan memaki dalam hati _'Sial sejak kapan dia mengetahui tentang operasi rahasia NE'_.

"Aku menunggu daftar itu besok pagi, Danzo!" ucap Hiruzen dalam mode Hokagenya yang merasa sedikit terhibur dengan melihat berbagai ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan rival abadinya itu. Sedangkan kedua mantan rekan satu tim sang Hokage tersenyum dengan aura kepemimpinan yang dikeluarkan Hiruzen.

Dengan menahan kedongkolan Danzo berkata "Baik akan segera ku siapkan, Hokage-sama"

"Mengenai pembangunan desa sebaiknya kita mengambil pekerja dari negara-negara kecil aliansi kita, Hokage-sama" ucap Shikaku Nara yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam karena menurutnnya terlalu menyusahkan untuk ikut berdebat.

"Itu usul yang bagus, Shikaku-san. Sebaiknya cari pekerja dari desa non shinobi untuk menjaga kemungkinan masuknya mata-mata" jawab sang Hokage yang disetuju peserta pertemuan dengan menganggukkan kepala. Begitulah pembahasan rencana pembangunan desa selanjutnya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

"Masalah terakhir adalah tentang Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" ucap sang Hokage yang disusul dengan masuknya seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar empat belas tahun, anak ini berpakaian seragam ANBU tanpa mengenakan topeng, berambut perak dengan hitai-ate dan topeng kain yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Anak ini segera menghampiri sang Hokage dan menyerahkan sesuatu dalam gendongannya yang ternyata seorang bayi berambut kuning.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-kun" ucap sang Sandaime Hokage begitu menerima bayi Naruto dari si Hatake muda yang selanjutnya segera berdiri dibelakang sang Hokage.

"Aku perkenalkan Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze putra Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, pahlawan penyelamat desa kita. Bayi yang semenjak lahir sudah berkorban untuk menahan Kyubi no Kitsune di dalam tubuhnya" ucap sang Hokage sambil menggendong bayi Naruto menghadap peserta pertemuan.

Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan oleh peserta pertemuan itu, mulai dari rasa senang karena putra pimpinan mereka selamat atau rasa takut akan kabar Kyubi yang ternyata tidak mati, sampai rasa marah atas kematian teman atau anggota keluarga mereka oleh rubah ekor sembilan itu.

Semua terdiam sampai terdengar teriakan dari salah satu Ketua Klan sipil "Kita harus membunuh monster itu selagi dia lemah, Hokage-sama". Teriakan itu disusul dengan teriakan lain dari pihak Klan sipil desa, sedangkan para Ketua Klan ninja malah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Merasa muak dengan kebodohan para Ketua Klan sipil itu, sang Hokage mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya hingga mereka yang ribut dan berteriak terdiam. "Naruto-kun bukan monster, bukan Kyubi no Kitsune. Mulai sekarang status Naruto sebagai Jinchuriki masuk dalam klasifikasi rahasia tingkat SSS, bagi yang membicarakan apalagi memberitahu statusnya ini kepada penduduk terutama anak-anak tanpa izin dariku dan Naruto-kun sendiri akan diganjar hukuman mati!" ucap sang Sandaime yang membuat para Ketua Klan sipil ini merasa ngeri.

Melihat semua anggota pertemuan itu terdiam, sang Hokage menatap tajam saingan abadinya dan berkata "Dan untukmu, Danzo. Jangan coba-coba melakukan suatu apapun terhadap anak ini, jika kau melakukan sesuatu... Kau akan kubuat menyesal!", ucapan ini disertai aura membunuh yang lebih tinggi lagi membuat semua yang hadir berkeringat dingin bahkan Homura, Koharu dan Danzo juga terpengaruh.

Setelah berkata "Pertemuan selesai" Hiruzen Sarutobi segera meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan itu dengan masih menggendong bayi Naruto dan segera diikuti oleh Kakashi Hatake.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Ruang Kantor xxx**

Baru saja Hiruzen Sarutobi duduk di kursi yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan, Kakashi Hatake sendiri berdiri dihadapannya setelah meletakkan bayi Naruto di tempat tidurnya. Ketika Kakashi hendak berucap sesuatu, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut hitam masuk ruangan kantor itu dengan tergesa sambil berkata "Hiashi Hyuga ada disini untuk menemuimu, Hokage-sama".

Sang Hokage membatin _'Mau apa Hiashi kemari? Tidak mungkin dia hanya sekedar mampir'._ Kemudian dia berkata "Suruh dia masuk, Hanako-san". Dengan cepat Hanako yang dulu adalah sekretaris Yondaime Hokage ini meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah laki-laki berkimono abu-abu berambut hitam panjang dan bermata putih Byakugan, orang ini tak lain dari Hiashi Hyuga Ketua Klan Hyuga yang terkenal itu.

"Ada keperluan penting apa hingga kau menemuiku secepat ini, Hiashi-san?" sapa sang Hokage sambil segera menghisap pipa rokoknya untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran.

"Saya ingin mengadopsi Naruto-kun, Hokage-san" ucap Ketua Klan Hyuga itu berterus terang tanpa terlihat ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

Bagai mendengar tiba-tiba Orochimaru ingin kembali ke Konoha, seperti itulah rasa kaget Hiruzen Sarutobi begitu mendengar permintaan Ketua Klan bermata putih itu. Setelah terdiam cukup lama sang Sandaime Hokage kemudian bertanya "Apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini, Hiashi-san?"

"Sederhana saja. Minato adalah teman baikku dan jika alasan itu tidak cukup, Kushina juga teman baik Hitomi istriku dan dia tentunya takkan diam hingga aku melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto-kun, Hokage-san" jawab Hiashi berterus terang.

"Seandainya aku mengabulkan permintaanmu ini. Keluarga mana dia akan ditempatkan, Hiashi-san?" tanya sang Hokage lagi agak curiga.

"Tentu saja keluarga utama, Hokage-san" jawab Hiashi dengan yakin. Sudah bisa ia bayangkan rasa senang sang istri Hitomi Hyuga jika dia bisa membuat keinginan istrinya itu jadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana dengan Tetua Klan Hyuga? Pasti mereka tidak akan menerima hal ini begitu saja, Hiashi-san" tanya Hiruzen memastikan ini tidak akan menjadi masalah dikemudian hari.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Hiashi tersenyum, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Laki-laki bermata putih itu kemudian berkata "Saat mereka tahu tentang hal ini, semuanya sudah terlambat bagi mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu apalagi untuk mencegahnya!"

Belum lagi Hiruzen Sarutobi menanggapi perkataan Ketua Klan Hyuga itu, kembali Hanako masuk menyela percakapan "Maaf, Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama. Saya tidak bisa menahan mereka...". Tak lama setelah sekretaris Hokage itu bekata begitu masuklah delapan orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan kedalam ruangan Kantor Hokage itu membuat Hiruzen, Hiashi dan Kakashi terkejut dan curiga.

Kecurigaan mereka bertiga memang cukup beralasan karena kedelapan laki-laki dan kedua perempuan yang baru masuk ruangan itu semuanya adalah Ketua Klan ninja Konoha. Mereka adalah Fugaku Uchiha Ketua Klan Uchiha, Tsunade Senju Ketua dan satu-satunya dari Klan Senju, Shikaku Nara Ketua Klan Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka Ketua Klan Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi Ketua Klan Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka Ketua Klan Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame Ketua Klan Aburame, Yashira Kurama Ketua Klan Kurama, Kiguchi Higurashi Ketua Klan Higurashi dan Kizashi Haruno Ketua dari Klan Haruno.

"Kau boleh pergi, Hanako-san" ucap sang Hokage yang membuat Hanako segera meninggalkan ruangan Kantor Hokage itu. Setelah kesepuluh orang itu berdiri dihadapan Hiruzen atau disamping Hiashi dan Kakashi, sang Sandaime lalu bertanya "Ada apa sehingga aku mendapatkan kunjungan kalian dihari pertamaku kembali bertugas, Minna-san?".

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Naruto-kun, Sarutobi-sensei!" perempuan berambut pirang itu berkata mendahului semua orang yang masuk bersamanya tadi.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu, Tsunade-chan?" tanya sang guru yang akhirnya mengerti keinginan mereka itu semua saat sang Hokage melihat ekspresi wajah mereka begitu muridnya ini mengatakan tujuannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sensei. Aku tidak perlu alasan apapun untuk mengadopsi putra dari muridku sendiri Kushina-chan, Sarutobi-Sensei!" ucap Tsunade mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan sang guru yang dianggapnya tidak penting itu.

"Itu karena mereka semua juga menginginkan hal yang sama sepertimu, Tsunade-chan" jelas sang Hokage yang diiyakan oleh mereka yang hadir bahkan Kakashi juga ikut-ikutan.

Setelah semua yang hadir menjelaskan alasan mereka berkeinginan untuk mengadopsi bayi Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze perdebatan mulai timbul, semua orang berusaha membenarkan dan mempertahankan alasan masing-masing tanpa ada yang berniat mengalah. Melihat kejadian dihadapannya, timbul rasa kesal dan usil di hati dan pikiran sang Hokage, dia kemudian berkata "Kalian menginginkan hal yang sama, sama-sama memiliki alasan yang baik. Bahkan kalian tidak akan mengalah satu sama lain kan, Minna-san?"

Begitu melihat semuanya menganggukkan kepala, sang Sandaime Hokage menyeringai lalu berkata "Keinginan kalian ini telah masuk kedalam sebuah undang-undang desa yang dibuat Nidaime Hokage. Yaitu tentang pembagian hak Klan-Klan di Konohagakure". Begitu sang Hokage mendapatkan perhatian mereka, sang Hokage lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari laci mejanya dan membukanya. "Disini dikatakan _**'Jika ada dua atau lebih Klan di Konohagakure yang menginginkan suatu benda atau hal lain yang sama maka Klan-Klan tersebut harus bersedia untuk berbagi atau semua tidak akan mendapatkan apapun'.**_ Jadi kalian..." ucap Hiruzen tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah melihat mereka semua terkejut tapi mengerti tentunya.

Kembali pecah perdebatan di ruangan itu yang membuat Hiruzen Sarutobi sedikit kehilangan kesabarannya dan berkata "Bagi yang tidak setuju silakan meninggalkan ruangan ini, Minna-san!". Mendengar ucapan sang Hokage semua yang berdebat berhenti berbicara tapi tidak satupun yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah hening sejenak Hiashi berkata "Baiklah, Hokage-san. Tapi Klan Hyuga yang pertama melakukannya!".

Mendengar persetujuan Hiashi dan anggukan kepala Ketua Klan yang lainnya, sang Sandaime lalu berkata "Baiklah karena semuanya setuju, semuanya silakan menunggu di Ruang Altar. Kakashi-kun kau tetap disini". Semua Ketua Klan itupun meninggalkan sang Sandaime Hokage dan Kakashi di ruangan itu menuju Ruang Altar yang berada dibagian lain Gedung Hokage itu.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Ruang Altar xxx**

Ruang Altar adalah ruang khusus dilantai dasar Gedung Hokage, tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk keperluan khusus seperti ritual penyegelen. Di ruangan ini terdapat sebuah meja kosong ditengah ruangan dan beberapa rak dengan semua perlengkapan untuk upacara atau ritual.

Disinilah kesebelas orang dari Klan ninja itu menunggu, saat sang Hokage dan Kakashi yang menggendong bayi Naruto tiba. "Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Apakah kalian yakin dengan hal ini, Minna-san?"

Ketika semua yang hadir menganggukkan kepala tanda yakin, sang Hokage berkata lagi "Kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Letakkan Naruto-kun diatas meja itu dan buka pembungkusnya, Kakashi-kun". Setelah si Hatake muda melakukan yang diminta sang Hokage, Hiruzen kemudian melakukan serangkaian segel tangan yang sangat banyak hingga butuh waktu cukup lama untuk diselesaikan bahkan oleh sang Kami no Shinobi sekalipun.

Ketika Hiruzen Sarutobi memulai segel tangannya beberapa lilin yang mengelilingi bayi Naruto segera menyala dan saat segel tangannya komplit dan ia berkata " **Soiyo Fuin** (Segel Adopsi)", sebuah rangkaian segel muncul di seluruh tubuh bayi Naruto dan berakhir pada tiga belas lingkaran hitam diujung meja.

Memandang kepada kedua belas orang yang ada dibelakangnya sang Hokage berkata "Teteskan sedikit darah kalian di lingkaran hitam itu lalu tempelkan telapak tangan disana sambil kerahkan sedikit chakra, Minna-san!". Begitu sang Hokage selesai berkata demikian Tsunade Senju yang berpikir harus jadi pengadopsi pertama, segera maju mendekati meja kemudian mengiris telunjuknya sendiri dan meneteskan darah di salah satu lingkaran hitam diujung segel itu.

Begitu yang lain melihat cucu Shodaime Hokage ini melakukan yang dikatakan sang Hokage tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, mereka segera mengikutinya. Mulai dari Hiashi Hyuga yang merasa kesal karena didahului oleh Tsunade, diikuti oleh Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Yashira Kurama, Kiguchi Higurashi, Kizashi Haruno dan terakhir Kakashi Hatake. Bagitu semua telah melakukan yang diperintahkannya, Hiruzen segera melakukan hal yang sama membuat yang lainnya jadi terkejut.

Belum lagi ada yang mengatakan sesuatu sang Hokage telah berucap " **Fuin** (Segel)" maka rangkaian segel diatas meja dan tubuh Naruto mulai memancarkan cahaya putih lalu bergerak menyusut kedalam tubuh sang bayi lalu lenyap. Begitu segel itu menghilang, Naruto tiba-tiba membuka mata birunya yang berubah menjadi putih Byakugan lalu berganti menjadi merah Sharinggan kemudian kembali biru normal. Bayangan bayi ini bergerak memanjang lalu kembali seperti semula, selain itu tubuh bayi Naruto telah membesar seperti bayi yang telah berumur satu tahun tapi yang paling menakjubkan dengan perubahan itu Naruto tidak sedikitpun menangis.

"Mengapa kau juga ikut melakukannya, Hokage-san?" tanya Hiashi begitu hilang rasa terkejutnya melihat pimpinan Konoha itu ikut meneteskan darah seperti ikut dalam proses adopsi itu.

"Dengan begitu Naruto sekarang juga anggota Klan Sarutobi. Itu berarti aku juga berhak dalam memastikan hidup Naruto akan selalu baik, Hiashi-san!" jawab sang Hokage membuat semua yang merasa curiga kini mengerti bahwa dari awal Hiruzen memang berniat mengadopsi Naruto juga.

"Kini bayi ini adalah anggota dari lima belas Klan. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Hyuga Uchiha Nara Yamanaka Akimichi Inuzuka Aburame Kurama Higurashi Haruno Hatake Sarutobi" ucap sang Hokage. "Karena statusnya sebagai Jinchuriki Kyubi sudah diketahui oleh para Ketua Klan sipil itu, bisa dipastikan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencelakakan Naruto-kun walau secara sembunyi-sembunyi bahkan mungkin menyewa pembunuh dari luar desa atau musuh Minato dan Kushina yang datang menuntut balas" ucap Hiruzen selanjutnya.

"Itu berarti hidup Naruto-kun dalam bahaya, Sarutobi-sensei!" ucap Tsunade menyimpulkan perkataan gurunya tadi.

Merasa cemas atas keselamatan putra temannya yang sekarang juga putra angkatnya, Tsume Inuzuka berkata "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menjaga keselamatan Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama".

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita membentuk tim penjaga yang diambil dari setiap Klan kita, Hokage-sama" usul Shikaku Nara yang sejak tadi hanya diam karena menganggap hal ini cukup menyusahkan.

"Itu usul yang bagus dan aku yakin semuanya setuju, Shikaku-san" jawab Hiruzen sambil memandangi semua Ketua Klan, begitu semuanya mengangguk setuju sang Sandaime menambahkan kata "Aku tunggu data siapa yang akan menjadi anggota tim penjaga dari tiap Klan itu secepatnya, Minna-san!"

"Tapi dimana Naruto-kun akan tinggal, Hokage-sama" tiba-tiba Kizashi Haruno bertanya sebab dia yakin istrinya Mebuki Haruno akan merasa senang jika Naruto bisa tinggal dengan mereka.

"Naruto-kun sekarang adalah anggota Klan kita semua, Kizashi-san. Jadi agar adil, Naruto-kun akan tinggal di kediaman tiap Klan secara bergilir. Lagipula jika dia sudah cukup besar dia akan berlatih dengan tiap Klan itu!" jawab sang Hokage menengahi setelah merasakan ketidak senangan Ketua Klan lainnya terhadap maksud dibalik pertanyaan Kizashi tadi.

Begitulah akhirnya semua Klan ninja ini mencapai kesepakatan bahwa Naruto akan tinggal selama satu minggu di kediaman tiap Klan hingga usianya dua tahun. Setelah usianya dua tahun keatas dia akan tinggal bersama tiap Klan lebih lama dan mulai berlatih. Sedangkan yang pertama mengasuh bayi Naruto adalah ibu angkatnya Tsunade Senju tentunya dibantu muridnya Shizune Kato.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Ruang Kantor xxx**

Sambil memandang desa yang sekali lagi dibawah pimpinannya, Hiruzen Sarutobi berpikir _'Cepatlah dewasa dan menjadi kuat, Naruto-kun'_. Setelah membayangkan kemungkinan masa depan Naruto sang Hokage tersenyum sendiri kemudian menghisap pipa rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asap tembako itu dengan perasaan lega.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yea, ini adalah chapter pertama dari Naruto Pewaris 15 Klan. Saya harap saya mengerjakannya dengan cukup baik.**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Ini akan membuat chapter berikut yang akan datang lebih baik. Jadi silakan mereview seperti apapun karena fanfiction ini telah diinstal dengan fire prooping.**

 **TAMBAHAN : Untuk pembaca yang sudah menunggu chapter selanjutnya dari Naruto Uzunami Shinobi Pertama dan Naruto Sarutobi Putra Sang Hokage memang lambat Upnya sebab saya kesulitan dengan minimnya data pada era Perang Dunia Shinobi 1 dan 2. Tapi chapter 6 dan 4 kedua fanfic tersebut sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian, mudah-mudahan bisa segera Up.**

 **Ja...**


	2. Keluarga dan Latihan

**NARUTO PEWARIS 15 KLAN**

 **Chapter 2 : Keluarga dan Latihan**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Ini adalah** **fanfiction ketiga saya yang mungkin hanya akan ada dalam versi Bahasa Indonesia saja, semoga ini tidak terlalu buruk dengan adanya alur cerita yang tak jelas dan tata bahasa yang buruk.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan multi kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya belum ada, dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Pewaris 15 Klan" : Orang berkata

 _'Pewaris 15 Klan'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Pewaris 15 Klan"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Pewaris 15 Klan'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **Special Notes :**

 **1\. Di dalam cerita ini, Tsunade Senju tidak pernah meninggalkan Konoha karena dia bisa mengadopsi Naruto.**

 **2\. Naruto sendiri masih dibenci mayoritas penduduk Konoha dan banyak ninja, tapi 15 Klan ninja utama Konoha menyukainya sehingga mereka mengadopsinya.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **... Lima Tahun Kemudian ...**

Tidak terasa lima tahun telah berlalu semenjak serangan Kyubi no Kitsune di Konohagakure no Sato, lima tahun pula sejak kelahiran Naruto dan proses adopsinya oleh Klan-Klan ninja di desa itu.

 **xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Dalam kurun waktu lima tahun ini, pembangunan kembali desa Konoha sudah selesai. Bahkan kini keadaan desa ini seolah tidak pernah mengalami kerusakan apapun, yang tertinggal hanyalah kenangan yang dialami para penduduk pada malam itu.

Dua hari setelah proses adopsi itu sebuah tim penjaga atau pengawal telah dibentuk untuk menjaga keselamatan Naruto, mereka tentunya berasal dari perwakilan setiap Klan : Hizashi Hyuga dari Klan Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha dari Klan Uchiha, Shizune dari Klan Senju, Kozuki Nara dari Klan Nara, Kazuo Yamanaka dari Klan Yamanaka, Satori Akimichi dari Klan Akimichi, Hana Inuzuka dari Klan Inuzuka, Shikuro Aburame dari Klan Aburame, Yashira Kurama dari Klan Kurama, Kiguchi Higurashi dari Klan Higurashi, Kizashi Haruno dari Klan Haruno, Kakashi Hatake dari Klan Hatake dan Asuma Sarutobi dari Klan Sarutobi.

Rasa marah dan benci terhadap Kyubi no Kitsune itu masih ada di hati dan pikiran para penduduk desa, kini rasa marah dan benci itu malah ditujukan kepada Naruto. Ternyata perkiraan Hiruzen Sarutobi sedikit keliru, tidak hanya warga sipil yang membenci Naruto dan menganggapnya reinkarnasi Kyubi tetapi ada juga ninja non Klan yang juga membencinya.

Dalam waktu lima tahun ini, tidak kurang dari lima puluh kali percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi. Sekitar empat belas kali dilakukan oleh ninja dari luar desa, baik itu ninja bayaran ataupun musuh Minato dan Kushina yang ingin menuntut balas. Sedangkan sekitar tiga puluh enam kali dilakukan para penduduk saat melihat Naruto sendirian, atau saat mereka merasa dia jauh dari keluarganya. Percobaan pembunuhan ini akan semakin meningkat jika mendekati atau saat ulang tahun Naruto tanggal 10 Oktober, yang tentu saja harus berhadapan dengan penjaga atau pengawal pribadinya.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Hyuga Uchiha Nara Yamanaka Akimichi Inuzuka Aburame Kurama Higurashi Haruno Hatake Sarutobi telah mulai berlatih sejak usia sekitar tiga tahun. Mungkin semua orang akan bertanya mengapa memulai latihan di usia semuda itu? Jawabannya berawal dari kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Mulai -**_

Malam 10 Oktober tiga tahun setelah serangan Kyubi no Kitsune. Penduduk akan mengadakan perayaan atas kekalahan rubah ekor sembilan itu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka semua tahu bahwa Kyubi tidaklah berhasil dikalahkan sepenuhnya. Saat bersenang-senang atau setelahnya, sebagian penduduk yang cukup berani atau mungkin nekat biasanya akan mencari kesempatan untuk mencelakakan Naruto.

 **xxx Jalanan Konoha xxx**

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Naruto-kun!" teriak gadis berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun, berambut hitam dan memakai kimono hitam itu. Ketika anak berusia sekitar tiga tahun, berambut pirang serta berpakaian celana oranye dan kaos hijau itu berlari menjauh darinya.

"Iya, Shizune Nee-chan!" sahut anak yang tak lain dari Naruto itu terus berlari dan menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Begitu melihat Naruto tidak berhenti, Shizune segera mengejar tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan adik angkatnya itu.

 **...**

Naruto yang memang selalu gembira jika berjalan-jalan di keramaian desa itu terus berlari hingga **Brukk...** ia menabrak seseorang. "Maafkan aku, Oji.." kata-kata Naruto terhenti begitu dia melihat wajah laki-laki yang di tabraknya, wajah itu penuh kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kali ini, Gaki!" teriak orang ini yang didengar dan di ikuti beberapa orang penduduk yang mulai berkumpul.

Karena merasa takut, Naruto mulai melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik dan mulai berlari secepat kaki kecilnya mampu. Sedangkan dibelakangnya orang-orang marah dan beringas itu terus mengejarnya bahkan jumlahnya semakin bertambah banyak dan mereka berteriak-teriak "Jangan lari kau Kyubi!" atau "Jangan lari kau monster!".

Dalam ketakutannya Naruto tidak pernah tahu arah pelariannya, sehingga dia malah berlari ke daerah yang semakin sepi. Para pengejarnya semakin bertambah dengan beberapa ninja sehingga kali ini dia tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi, bahkan kini dia mulai tersudut di salah satu gang sempit dan buntu.

Tersudut di gang buntu itu Naruto hanya bisa bersandar di dinding dan berkata "Tolong jangan lukai aku, Minna-san" tapi orang-orang itu tidak menghiraukannya dan terus mendekat, bahkan ada yang mulai melemparinya dengan batu, botol ataupun kayu.

Begitu semuanya sudah di depan Naruto, ada juga yang mulai menggunakan kunai dan senjata tajam lainnya. Bahkan dalam kekalapannya mereka tidak menghiraukan teriakan dan permohonan anak berambut pirang itu.

Keadaan Naruto sangat mengenaskan dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai berlumuran darah, tapi orang-orang itu tidak berhenti, bahkan beberapa ninja mulai menggunakan katon jutsu. Pucat pasi mungkin yang terlihat diwajah Naruto jika tidak tertutup oleh lumuran darahnya sendiri. Ketika katon-katon jutsu itu mengarah padanya, Naruto hanya terdiam menunggu dan pasrah.

Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama masih melindungi anak ini hingga saat tubuhnya akan terhantam jutsu-jutsu itu, tubuh Naruto mendadak memancarkan chakra yang besar dan berikutnya sebuah pohon tiba-tiba keluar dari tanah menghalangi semua serangan senjata dan jutsu dari orang-orang kalap itu. Semua penyerang itu sangat terkejut melihat penyebab serangan mereka yang gagal itu.

Ketika semua penyerang itu masih belum sadar dari keterkejutan mereka, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang menjejakkan kaki mereka di tempat itu disertai suara perempuan berteriak "Naruto-kun..!".

Sekelompok orang itu adalah Shizune dan para penjaga Naruto yang lainnya. Begitu melihat keadaan Naruto semuanya hampir meneteskan air mata, dan selanjutnya rasa sedih itu digantikan oleh rasa marah hingga mereka mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat tinggi.

"Cepat bawa Naruto-kun ke rumah sakit, Shizune-san!" ucap pemuda berambut putih dan memakai topeng kain itu yang tak lain dari Kakashi Hatake. Setelah Shizune menghilang kearah rumah sakit dengan menggendong Naruto, Kakashi berbalik kearah para penyerang itu dan berkata dengan nada dingin "Kalian telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan melanggar peraturan desa ini. Beri mereka pelajaran sebelum mereka menerima hukuman yang sebenarnya, Itachi-san"

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi itu, salah satu dari anggota penjaga Naruto itu mulai melangkah maju kearah para penyerang itu. Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, seorang anak berusia sekitar delapan tahun berambut hitam, matanya yang berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar dengan cepat.

Para penyerang yang tadi terkejut dengan gagalnya serangan mereka terhadap Naruto dan kemunculan para ninja ini, kini makin terkejut serta mulai melangkah mundur ketakutan dan mencoba melarikan diri.

Usaha para penyerang itu untuk melarikan diri tentunya sia-sia, karena kini mereka malah berjatuhan dan menjerit-jerit setelah Itachi menyerang mereka dengan genjutsu dari Sharingannya.

Setelah cukup lama orang-orang bodoh dan malang itu menjerit-jerit tak karuan, terdengar salah satu penjaga Naruto yang berkimono coklat dan bermata putih yang tak lain dari Hizashi Hyuga berkata "Kurasa cukup, Itachi-san. Sebaiknya kita cepat membawa mereka ke Divisi Interogasi. Serta segera beritahukan kejadian ini kepada Sandaime Hokage dan para Ketua Klan!".

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Hizashi itu, semuanya segera bergerak membawa para penyerang Naruto itu untuk disiksa, maksudnya di interogasi. Dan tentunya sesegera mungkin memberitahu Sandaime Hokage dan keluarga mereka tentang apa yang dialami Naruto yang merupakan adik atau anak atau cucu mereka.

 **xxx Rumah Sakit Konoha xxx**

Saat sang Sandaime Hokage, para Ketua Klan dan istri mereka tiba di rumah sakit, Tsunade dan Shizune baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan dan penyembuhan terhadap Naruto. Ketegangan dan rasa cemas jelas terlihat diwajah Hiruzen Sarutobi, para Ketua Klan dan para istri mereka, tapi begitu mereka melihat Tsunade dan muridnya tampak tenang akhirnya mereka juga jadi sedikit tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun, Tsunade-chan?" tanya sang Hokage kepada murid perempuannya itu. Para Ketua Klan lainnya hanya memandangi Tsunade dengan wajah yang masih cemas.

"Keadaan Naruto-kun sudah stabil, Sensei. Hanya tinggal menunggu dia sadarkan diri dan penyembuhan tulang rusuknya yang patah lagi, Minna-san" jelas Tsunade yang membuat semuanya menjadi lega.

Setelah semua yang hadir telihat lega, Tsunade kembali berkata "Setelah mendengar cerita Shizune, aku juga melakukan tes terhadap Naruto-kun dengan hasil yang sangat mengejutkan". Melihat ekspresi penasaran mereka, cucu Shodaime Hokage ini kembali menambahkan "Naruto-kun telah mengakses tiga elemen chakranya yaitu : Suiton, Doton dan Katon, Minna-san"

"Tiga elemen chakranya! Apa maksudmu, Tsunade-san?" tanya Hiashi yang curiga akan keterangan murid Sandaime Hokage itu.

"Hasil dari tes itu juga menunjukkan ada kemungkinan Naruto-kun akan memiliki dua elemen chakra lainnya, Hiashi-san" jawab Tsunade yang membuat Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuga dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut.

Setelah semuanya terdiam cukup lama, Fugaku yang dari tadi hanya diam saja berkata "Kalau begitu kita harus segera memulai latihan Naruto-kun, Hokage-san".

"Kau benar, Fugaku-san. Tapi kita harus membagi tugas pada setiap Klan untuk melatih Naruto-kun" jawab sang Hokage yang di setujui para Ketua Klan lainnya. Setelah mereka mendengar keterangan Tsunade dan keputusan sang Sandaime Hokage, para Ketua Klan dan istri mereka segera memasuki ruang perawatan Naruto, mereka tentu saja ingin memastikan keadaan anggota keluarga mereka itu.

Ternyata butuh waktu sekitar seminggu bagi Naruto untuk pulih sepenuhnya dan ketika dia keluar dari rumah sakit, semua Klan telah sepakat dengan jadwal latihan yang mereka buat untuknya.

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Selesai -**_

Maka sejak saat itulah Naruto mulai tinggal dua minggu di kediaman setiap Klan untuk mulai berlatih. Yang lebih mengejutkan bukan kapan Naruto mulai berlatih sebenarnya, tapi sewaktu usianya empat tahun dia telah bisa mengakses salah satu doujutsunya yaitu Byakugan, dan sebelum usianya lima tahun dia mulai bisa memanipulasi bayangannya.

Perubahan yang terjadi di Konohagakure bukan hanya pembangunan desa saja tapi juga keadaan Klan-Klan yang telah mengadopsi Naruto.

 **Klan Senju :**

Perubahan di Klan Senju yang utama adalah Tsunade Senju dan Shizune Kato muridnya yang mengurungkan rencana mereka meninggalkan Konohagakure. Setelah mereka berhasil mengadopsi Naruto, Tsunade dan Shizune memutuskan untuk tinggal dan sekarang mengurus Rumah Sakit di Konoha.

Naruto Senju begitu dia dipanggil di Klan kecil ini, telah mulai diajarkan tentang anatomi dan Ninjutsu medik walaupun baru dasar-dasarnya saja. Tsunade dan Shizune sepertinya ingin Naruto menguasai bidang yang menjadi spesialisasi mereka ini. Naruto sendiri mengikuti latihan ini dengan senang bahkan dia mampu menguasainya dengan baik, sesuatu yang membuat Tsunade dan Shizune senang dan bangga tentunya.

 **Klan Hyuga :**

Awalnya terjadi perdebatan antara Hiashi Hyuga dengan para Tetua Klan yang tidak setuju dengan pengadopsian Naruto. Bahkan para Tetua Klan itu meminta Hiashi membatalkan pengadopsian itu atau menjadikan Naruto anggota keluarga cabang, tapi begitu dijelaskan bahwa Naruto juga diadopsi oleh Klan lainnya mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena mereka tidak rela Klan lain akan memiliki kekuatan dan posisi yang melebihi Klan mereka atau mereka takut jika Klan Hyuga harus berperang dengan Klan-klan lainnya.

Dua bulan setelah Naruto di adopsi, Hitomi Hyuga istri dari Hiashi telah melahirkan putri pertama mereka seorang bayi perempuan berambut biru tua dan bermata putih yang diberi nama Hinata Hyuga. Sedangkan satu bulan yang lalu Hanabi Hyuga putri kedua Hiashi dan Hitomi juga telah lahir, dia seorang bayi perempuan berambut coklat dan bermata putih tentunya.

Naruto Hyuga, begitu dia dipanggil di Klan ini dan Hinata telah memulai latihan mengenai chakra kontrol dan setelah Naruto mengaktifkan Byakugannya, mereka juga mulai belajar dasar-dasar Jyuken. Nejiko putri Hizashi Hyuga yang usianya satu tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dan Hinata serta telah masuk Akademi juga ikut berlatih bersama mereka.

Latihan Naruto, Hinata dan Nejiko bersama Hiashi Tou-san memang cukup keras dan melelahkan namun Hitomi Ka-san dan Hinayo Ba-san selalu bisa menyemangati anak-anak itu terutama dengan masakan mereka yang sangat lezat.

 **Klan Uchiha :**

Tidak banyak perubahan di Klan Uchiha selain kini Itachi Uchiha dan Satsuki Uchiha yang semakin besar. Di Klan ini Naruto Uchiha dan Satsuki juga telah memulai latihan dibidang ninjutsu bersama Itachi, karena Fugaku Uchiha yang juga Ketua Klan ini selalu sibuk mengurus pasukan Polisi Konoha.

Latihan bersama Satsuki-chan dan Itachi Nii-san memang menyenangkan walaupun terkadang Satsuki terlalu memaksa harus selalu unggul dari Naruto meskipun terkadang malah sebaliknya Naruto yang lebih baik, sesuatu yang cukup lucu menurut Mikoto Ka-san.

 **Klan Nara :**

Perubahan di Klan Nara juga hanya sedikit mungkin sama seperti kemalasan Shikaku Nara yang tidak banyak berubah. Kini Shikamaru dan kakaknya Yoshiko telah besar, bahkan keduanya telah memulai latihan bersama Naruto Nara, begitu Naruto sering di panggil di Klan ini.

Latihan disini cukup membosankan menurut Naruto karena awalnya dia hanya bermain shogi dengan Shikamaru atau Yoshiko-chan. Pernah Naruto bertanya kepada Shikaku Tou-san mengapa mereka hanya bermain shogi? dan waktu itu dijawab bahwa pertahanan dan serangan terbaik adalah strategi yang bagus.

Mungkin karena Yoshino Ka-san yang selalu marah dan mendesaknya sehingga akhirnya Shikaku Tou-san sekarang juga mengajari mereka mengendalikan bayangan yang menjadi jutsu spesial Klan Nara ini.

 **Klan Yamanaka :**

Di Klan Yamanaka perubahannya adalah Ino Yamanaka yang sudah besar seusia Naruto. Jika Naruto Yamanaka begitu terkadang Inoichi memanggilnya, tinggal di keluarga ini keadaan akan sangat menyenangkan, karena Inoichi Tou-san dan Akiko Ka-san sangat memanjakan dia dan Ino-chan.

Naruto dan Ino juga telah diajarkan tentang psikologi dan jutsu dasar keluarga ini yang memang berkaitan dengan pikiran atau mental. Pelajaran yang menyenangkan walaupun terkadang terganggu dengan sifat Ino-chan yang lebih suka mengobrol tentang hal-hal lain.

 **Klan Akimichi :**

Sekitar dua minggu setelah proses adopsi Naruto, di Klan Akimichi telah lahir anak pertama Chouza Akimichi yang diberi nama Chouji Akimichi seorang bayi laki-laki gemuk berambut coklat.

Kini Chouji Akimichi dan Naruto Akimichi telah mulai berlatih. Latihan yang paling menyenangkankan menurut mereka berdua, jika belajar mengenai makanan, bahan-bahan dan mencicipinya bisa disebut berlatih tentunya.

 **Klan Inuzuka :**

Di Klan Inuzuka juga sedikit berubah dengan kelahiran Kiba Inuzuka sekitar dua minggu setelah ibunya mengadopsi Naruto, walaupun ayahnya juga ikut tewas dalam serangan Kyubi lima tahun yang lalu. Kiba adalah anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tanda segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

Naruto Inuzuka begitu Tsume Ka-san memanggilnya adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga ini yang tidak memiliki ninken atau patner hewan. Namun Naruto tetap berlatih bersama Kiba dan Akamaru cara mencari jejak yang memang adalah keahlian utama Klan ini.

 **Klan Aburame :**

Klan Aburame juga telah bertambah anggotanya dengan kelahiran Shino Aburame anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang agak pemalu. Di keluarga ini Naruto Aburame adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memelihara serangga ditubuhnya.

Ketika mulai berlatih tentang kehidupan hewan dan lingkungan alam bersama Shibi Tou-san, mereka mengetahui ternyata Naruto bisa memerintah serangga yang hidup di alam bebas untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Mungkin ini juga terjadi karena proses adopsi itu.

 **Klan Kurama :**

Di Klan Kurama perubahan terjadi dua tahun yang lalu saat kelahiran putri Yashira Kurama. Seorang anak berambut dan bermata coklat yang diberi nama Yakumo Kurama.

Naruto Kurama juga telah belajar tentang dasar-dasar genjutsu dengan Yashira Tou-san. Tapi sepertinya Naruto cukup kesulitan dalam pelajaran yang satu ini, mungkin akibat jumlah chakra Naruto yang terlalu besar sehingga dia kesulitan mengontrolnya.

 **Klan Higurashi :**

Klan Higurashi juga tidak banyak berubah, kecuali putri Kiguchi Higurashi yang bernama TenTen Higurashi yang usianya satu tahun diatas Naruto telah masuk Akademi.

Di Klan yang terkenal dengan keahlian dibidang senjata ini, Naruto juga mulai belajar menggunakan berbagai senjata. Bahkan Naruto sudah mulai belajar dasar-dasar Kenjutsu khusus Klan ini.

 **Klan Haruno :**

Perubahan di Klan kecil ini hanya putri Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno yang berambut merah jambu telah berusia lima tahun, beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Naruto Haruno begitu Kizashi dan Mebuki memanggil Naruto.

Di Klan ini Naruto dan Sakura lebih banyak diajarkan mengenai pengetahuan umum, bahkan mungkin tidak ada pelajaran tentang teknik ninja atau latihan fisik.

 **Klan Hatake :**

Klan Hatake yang memang hanya punya dua anggota yaitu Kakashi Hatake dan Naruto Hatake, memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Kakashi yang juga anggota ANBU sudah mengajarkan adik angkatnya itu tentang teknik mata-mata dan penyusupan.

 **Klan Sarutobi :**

Di Klan Sarutobi, Naruto lebih sering tinggal bersama Hiruma Sarutobi dan istrinya Asuka Sarutobi. Keduanya memiliki satu orang putri satu tahun lebih tua dari Naruto yang bernama Konohana Sarutobi, seorang anak perempuan berambut dan bermata hitam. Dua bulan yang lalu adik Konohana baru saja lahir, seorang bayi laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam yang diberi nama Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Naruto Sarutobi sudah mulai berlatih taijutsu di Klan ini bersama Konohana-chan yang memang sudah mulai belajar di Akademi. Asuma Oji-san yang juga salah satu penjaga Naruto adalah orang yang selalu mengajari mereka.

 **... Satu Tahun Kemudian ...**

Tak terasa satu tahun juga telah lewat, kini Naruto dan anak seusianya telah berumur enam tahun. Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi selama satu tahun ini, kecuali satu hal besar yaitu percobaan penculikan Hinata Hyuga putri Hiashi Hyuga, kejadiannya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Mulai -**_

Konohagakure dan Kumogakure telah sepakat untuk mengakhiri permusuhan kedua desa itu, utusan Kumo sudah tiba di desa Konoha untuk perundingan perdamaian dan aliansi kedua desa tersebut.

 **xxx Kediaman Klan Hyuga xxx**

Keadaan petang itu lebih sepi dari biasanya saat Naruto sampai di depan komplek kediaman Klan Hyuga untuk jadwalnya tinggal dan berlatih di kediaman Klan ini.

Setelah menyapa kedua penjaga pintu gerbang dan di persilakan masuk, Naruto merasa agak heran. Biasanya dia akan disambut oleh Hinata tapi kali ini tidak, _'K_ _emana semua orang?'_ pikir anak ini.

"Saya pulang!" seru Naruto sambil memasuki rumah besar itu. "Selamat datang, Naruto-kun!" terdengar jawaban dari arah dapur, Naruto segera pergi ke sana dan mendapati Hitomi Hyuga sedang memasak.

"Apa kabar, Hitomi Ka-san. Dimana Hiashi Tou-san, Hinata-chan dan Hanabi-chan?" tanya Naruto menyapa ibu angkatnya itu.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-kun?. Hinata-chan dan Hanabi-chan sedang istirahat sedangkan Tou-sanmu sedang ada pertemuan dengan Tetua Klan" jawab perempuan berambut biru gelap ini sambil tersenyum senang melihat anak angkatnya ini dalam keadaan sehat.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, Hitomi Ka-san. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu meletakkan tas, nanti aku bantu memasak ya" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju lantai atas tempat kamar tidurnya berada, bersebelahan dengan kamar Hinata.

Setelah masuk kamar dan meletakkan tasnya diatas tempat tidur, Naruto merasa udara agak panas sehingga dia membuka jendela kamar itu. Saat itulah Naruto melihat dua sosok yang berkelebat keluar dari kamar Hinata sehingga tanpa berpikir lagi anak berambut pirang ini melompat dari jendela yang baru dibukanya dan mengejar.

Kedua orang yang berkelebat itu ternyata dua orang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang jelas adalah ninja dilihat dari gerakan mereka yang cepat dan lincah, salah satu dari mereka menyandang kantong kain yang cukup besar di bahu kanannya. Ketika memperhatikan lebih teliti ternyata kedua orang itu jelas bukan anggota Klan Hyuga. _'Kalau mereka bukan anggota Klan Hyuga, apa yang mereka lakukan dikamar Hinata-chan?. Jangan-jangan...'_ pikir Naruto sehingga dia segera melompat menghadang kedua laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu.

"Berhenti kalian, Shinobi-san!" teriak Naruto yang membuat kedua shinobi itu terkejut, dan kejap berikutnya dia telah berdiri menghadang di depan kedua orang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Cepat menguasai keterkejutan mereka, laki-laki yang tidak memikul kantong kain segera berkata dengan kasar "Minggirlah atau kau kubuat minggir, Gaki!".

Tanpa menunjukkan rasa takut Naruto malah kembali bertanya "Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di kediaman Klan Hyuga?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, laki-laki yang memikul kantong kain berkata pada temannya "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat singkirkan dia, Jiro". Mendengar perintah temannya, orang yang bernama Jiro itu menyahut "Baiklah, Siro!" kemudian dia segera berlari kearah Naruto dengan kunai di tangan.

Melihat datangnya serangan, Naruto segera mengaktifkan Byakugannya sehingga dia mampu menghindari serangan yang berupa tebasan kunai itu. "Jangan-jangan kalian menculik Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto lebih terdengar menuduh daripada bertanya.

Lagi-lagi kedua orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian laki-laki yang bernama Siro itu berkata "Jangan main-main lagi, Jiro! Lihatlah matanya, dia seorang Hyuga jadi cepat tangkap atau habisi saja dia!"

Mendengar perkataan temannya Jiro segera bergerak, serangan pertamanya berupa hantaman tinju kiri bisa dihindari Naruto. Tapi begitu serangan pertamanya tidak berhasil, Jiro segera melakukan tendangan cepat yang menghantam pinggang Naruto hingga ia terpental cukup jauh.

Belum lagi Naruto bisa berdiri, Jiro telah muncul dibelakangnya dan menusukkan kunai tepat dibahu kanannya. "Uhg..." teriak Naruto sambil memegang bahunya yang terluka kemudian dia jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat Naruto terjatuh, Siro memberi isyarat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun baru saja keduanya hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan berteriak "Ahhk.." dan tubuhnya memancarkan chakra yang dahsyat. Begitu anak berambut pirang itu membuka kedua matanya, mata itu bukan lagi berwarna biru atau putih Byakugan tapi berwarna merah dengan dua tomoe yang berputar cepat pada tiap bola mata.

Kedua laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu sangat terkejut, tapi kejap berikut keduanya jatuh terduduk dengan memegang kepala dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang sangat kesakitan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Naruto-kun.." terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang kejap berikutnya telah duduk bersimpuh di dekat Naruto. "Tolong Hinata-chan di kantong itu, Shizune Nee-chan!" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk kantong kain yang kini tergeletak di dekat salah satu ninja yang berteriak-teriak itu, setelah berkata demikian Naruto lalu jatuh dipangkuan Shizune dan tak sadarkan diri.

Mendengar ucapan itu sambil memeriksa keadaan adik angkatnya yang ternyata hanya pingsan akibat kelelahan chakra dan luka di bahunya, Shizune lalu berkata "Mereka menculik Hinata-chan dalam kantong kain itu, Hizashi-san". Setelah menyembuhkan luka dibahu Naruto, murid Tsunade ini kembali berkata "Cepat bawa kedua orang itu ke Divisi Interogasi, Kakashi-san!". Setelah berkata begitu, murid Tsunade Senju ini segera menggendong Naruto dan berkelebat ke satu arah yaitu rumah sakit.

Mendengar teriakan Shizune, Hizashi Hyuga segera membuka kantong kain itu dan ternyata keponakannya Hinata memang ada didalamnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Hizashi sambil memeriksa keadaan putri sulung kakaknya itu. Hinata sendiri hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala, tanda dia memang tidak terluka.

Sedangkan Kakashi Hatake begitu mendengar ucapan Shizune segera memeriksa kedua ninja berpakaian hitam itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka menurutmu, Itachi-san?" tanya Kakashi kepada Itachi Uchiha yang juga ikut memeriksa keadaan kedua ninja yang masih saja berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila itu.

"Mereka terkena Genjutsu. Sebuah Genjutsu yang sangat kuat, Kakashi-san" jawab Itachi yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Sebenarnya putra sulung Fugaku ini juga heran dengan keadaan ledua ninja berpakaian hitam itu, "Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun..?" gumam Itachi dengan cukup keras yang membuat Kakashi dan ninja yang lainnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi-san?" tanya Hizashi yang sekarang menggendong dan mencoba menenangkan Hinata, keponakannya itu sepertinya masih sangat ketakutan.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya, Hizashi-san!" jawab Itachi yang segera membantu Kakashi memasang borgol dan segel chakra, setelah itu dia segera membebaskan Genjutsu yang mengenai kedua tawanan itu dengan kemampuan Sharingannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membawa mereka ke Ibiki, Itachi-san" ucap Kakashi yang segera mengangkat salah satu tawanan itu dan melompat menuju Divisi Interogasi, sedangkan Itachi juga segera menyusulnya denga satu tawanan yang lainnya.

Setelah kepergian dua temannya, Hizashi Hyuga segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kediaman Klan Hyuga _'Kakak pasti tidak akan senang dengan kejadian ini'_ pikirnya. Sedangkan para penjaga Naruto yang lain segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah sakit.

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Selesai -**_

Setelah di interogasi ternyata kedua shinobi yang telah menculik Hinata Hyuga itu adalah ninja dari Kumogakure, sedangkan utusan untuk membahas perdamaian dan kerjasama itu hanya sebuah siasat dari sang Raikage belaka. Oleh karena itu Sandaime Hokage akhirnya membatalkan perjanjian aliansi antara Konoha dan Kumo.

Sedangkan seperti dugaan Itachi, hari itu Naruto telah berhasil mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Bahkan langsung ke tingkat dua tomoe yang mungkin sangat jarang terjadi.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Ruang Kantor xxx**

"Haaiiii!. Apa kabarmu, Ojii-san!" teriak Naruto menyapa sang Sandaime Hokage dengan semangat begitu dia dan ibu angkatnya Tsunade memasuki ruangan kantor sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Hei, aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian, Naruto-kun, Tsunade-chan?" jawab Hiruzen Sarutobi dan berhenti dari pekerjaannya saat memperhatikan cucu angkatnya dan muridnya itu tiba di hadapannya.

"Kami juga baik, Ojii-san" jawab anak berambut pirang itu dengan antusias mendahului ibu angkatnya yang membuat sang Sandaime Hokage tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada keperluan apa kau meminta kami menghadap sepagi ini, Sarutobi-sensei?" tanya Tsunade yang memang belum tahu alasan kenapa dia dan anak angkatnya itu dipanggil menghadap pagi-pagi.

"Ini tentang Naruto-kun yang akan segera mulai belajar di Akademi. Apa kau ingin menjadi seorang ninja, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hiruzen yang membuat Tsunade ikut menoleh kearah anak berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak, Ojii-san" jawab Naruto yang membuat sang Sandaime Hokage dan murid perempuannya itu terkejut. "Aku tidak akan jadi seorang ninja, Ojii-san. Tapi aku akan jadi ninja yang terhebat, Dattebayo!" lanjut Naruto yang membuat kedua guru dan murid di dekatnya itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau harus mengisi formulir ini, Naruto-kun" ucap sang Hokage sambil mengambil formulir pendaftaran dari laci mejanya. Setelah menyerahkanya pada Naruto dia kembali berkata "Besok kau bisa pergi ke Akademi dan menyerahkan formulir itu disana. Oya hampir semua putra atau putri Ketua Klan yang seusiamu juga mulai belajar di Akademi besok, Naruto-kun".

"Kalau begitu kita harus membeli perlengkapan Akademi dan peralatan ninjamu hari ini, Naruto-kun" ucap Tsunade yang disambut dengan senyuman senang Naruto.

"Apa ada hal lain yang perlu kami tahu, Sarutobi-sensei?" tanya Tsunade yang sepertinya tidak sabar intuk meninggalkan Kantor Hokage itu.

"Itu saja. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang, Tsunade-chan, Naruto-kun" ucap sang Hokage. Setelah mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa, Ojii-san/Sensei" kedua anggota Klan Senju itu keluar dari Kantor Hokage itu meninggalkan sang kakek dan guru yang segera menghisap pipa rokok favoritnya, dalam pikiran sang Hokage _'Sepertinya tahun ini keadaan di Akademi akan berbeda dan menarik'_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Astaga naga, ini luar biasa. Tak disangka penu!isan chapter kedua dari Naruto Pewaris 15 Klan ini begitu lancar dan cepat. Saya harap penulisannya cukup baik.**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Ini akan membuat chapter berikut yang akan datang lebih baik. Jadi silakan mereview seperti apapun karena sekarang fanfiction ini telah diinstal dengan fire prooping.**

 **Ja...**


End file.
